I Am The Best
"I Am the Best" (내가 제일 잘 나가) - шестой цифровой сингл 2NE1. Он был выпущен 24 июня 2011 года и позднее был включен во второй мини-альбом 2NE1 2nd Mini Album. Песня была перевыпущена на цифровых платформах 9 декабря 2014 года после того, как компания Capitol Records решила провести промоушен песни в США. Позднее она также была использована в рекламе от Microsoft. Текст Бом, Дара, CL, Минзи Корейский= 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 제 제 제일 잘 나가 Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god 누가 봐도 내가 좀 죽여주잖아 Alright 둘째가라면 이 몸이 서럽잖아 Alright 넌 뒤를 따라오지만 난 앞만 보고 질주해 니가 앉은 테이블 위를 뛰어다녀 I don’t care 건드리면 감당 못해 I’m hot hot hot hot fire 뒤집어지기 전에 제발 누가 날 좀 말려 옷장을 열어 가장 상큼한 옷을 걸치고 거울에 비친 내 얼굴을 꼼꼼히 살피고 지금은 여덟 시 약속시간은 여덟 시 반 도도한 걸음으로 나선 이 밤 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 제 제 제일 잘 나가 내가 봐도 내가 좀 끝내주잖아 Alright 니가 나라도 이 몸이 부럽잖아 Alright 남자들은 날 돌아보고 여자들은 따라해 내가 앉은 이 자리를 매일 넘봐 피곤해 선수인척 폼만 잡는 어리버리한 Playa 넌 바람 빠진 타이어처럼 보기 좋게 차여 어떤 비교도 난 거부해 이건 겸손한 얘기 가치를 논하자면 나는 Billion dollar baby 뭘 좀 아는 사람들은 다 알아서 알아봐 아무나 잡고 물어봐 누가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 제 제 제일 잘 나가 누가 니가 나보다 더 잘 나가 No no no no na na na na CL/민 누가 니가 나보다 더 잘 나가 CL/민 No no no no na na na na CL/봄 누가 니가 나보다 더 잘 나가 CL/봄 No no no no na na na na CL/다 누가 니가 나보다 더 잘 나가 CL/다 No no no no na na na na Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god |-|Романизация= Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god Nuga bwado naega jom jugyeojujana Alright Duljjaegaramyeon i momi seoreopjana Alright Neon dwireul ttaraojiman Nan amman bogo jiljuhae Niga anjeun teibeul wireul Ttwieodanyeo I don’t care Geondeurimyeon gamdang motae I’m hot hot hot hot fire Dwijibeojigi jeone jebal Nuga nal jom mallyeo Otjangeul yeoreo gajang sangkeumhan oseul geolchigo Geoure bichin nae eolgureul kkomkkomhi salpigo Jigeumeun yeodeol shi yaksokshiganeun yeodeol shi ban Dodohan georeumeuro naseon i bam Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga Naega bwado naega jom kkeunnaejujana Alright Niga narado i momi bureopjana Alright Namjadeureun nal dorabogo Yeojadeureun ttarahae Naega anjeun i jarireul Maeil neombwa pigonhae Seonsencheok pomman jamneun Eoribeorihan Playa Neon baram ppajin taieocheoreom Bogi joge chayeo Eotteon bigyodo nan geobuhae igeon gyeomsonan yaegi Gachireul nonhajamyeon naneun Billion dollar baby Mweol jom aneun saramdeureun da araseo arabwa Amuna japgo mureobwa nuga jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga Nuga niga naboda deo jal naga No no no no na na na na CL/Min Nuga niga naboda deo jal naga CL/Min No no no no na na na na CL/Bom Nuga niga naboda deo jal naga CL/Bom No no no no na na na na CL/Da Nuga niga naboda deo jal naga CL/Da No no no no na na na na Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god |-|Английский= I am the best I am the best I am the best I am the best Th-th-the best Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god Whoever looks at me can see I’m kind of a killer, alright This body is second to no one, alright You’re following behind me But I’m only running forward I jump on top of the table You’re sitting at I don’t care If you touch me you won’t be able to handle it I’m hot hot hot hot fire Before I flip something over Please can someone stop me I open my closet and put on the freshest outfit The reflection of my face in the mirror, I carefully check it over Right now it’s 8, I’m supposed to meet up at 8:30 Tonight I set out with bold steps I am the best I am the best I am the best I am the best Th-th-the best Whoever looks at me can see I’m kind of fabulous, alright Even if you were me, you’d be envious of this body, alright Guys are turning around to look at me Girls are following me Being looked down on in the spot I’m sitting at, every day is tiring Pretending to be an athlete, this snobby Clumsy playa Like you’re a flat tire I’ll dump you good for people to see I refuse to be compared, I’m telling you the truth If we’re talking about my value, I’m a billion dollar baby People who know a thing or two, they all know it so ask them Grab anyone and ask them who is the best I am the best I am the best I am the best I am the best Th-th-the best Who? You are better than me? No no no no na na na na CL/Min Who? You are better than me? CL/Min No no no no na na na na CL/Bom Who? You are better than me? CL/Bom No no no no na na na na CL/Da Who? You are better than me? CL/Da No no no no na na na na Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Bam ratatata ratatatata Oh my god Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Японский * Танцевальная репетиция en:I Am The Best Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:2NE1 Категория:Релизы 2011 г. Категория:Синглы 2011 г.